


Housewarming

by a_good_soldier



Series: Moving In [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_good_soldier/pseuds/a_good_soldier
Summary: Alternatively titled: The Anal Adventures of Sara, Shane, and Ryan. Or: The Shyanara Analventure. Or: Butt sex. Irredeemable butt sex. I think you probably get the gist.note: this fic used to be titled "The Housewarming" but i really was not into it + also probably shouldn't have titled this on a whim at 2am. So just like, fyi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know i have WIPs up the wazoo and they are NOT abandoned they're just takin' their sweet damn time. in the meantime i hope this is acceptable! in le déménagement anal was mentioned, and so instead of just doing a nice and simple "ryan + buttsex + Love And Emotions" i offer.............. this.
> 
> each chapter will prob be standalone because basically it's just gonna be a lot of anal and i promise bottom!ryan will show up eventually.
> 
> that's it! merry christmas! *tiny tim voice* God bless us, every one!
> 
> (ps I have never done DP with other people so I have no idea if the following is like, physically doable. But I feel like if it happens in gay porn it is at least theoretically possible?)
> 
> (pps consider "A Thing of Beauty" starring colby keller/dale cooper/gabriel clark for uh........... visual reference)

Sara shuffles her cards nervously, cutting them two more times than she normally does. Shane clears his throat. She shrugs. “I wanted to ask you guys something. Something sexy.” She looks at Ryan. “Is that okay? This could also be— this can just be a fun non-sexy card game.”

Ryan grins. “Non-sexy, with you two in the room? Unlikely.”

Shane groans as Sara laughs. “You sweet talker,” she says. Shane watches them banter, overcome with joy and, frankly, a kind of uncertain awe that’s been pushing at him for the past three months. “But, for real. Can we talk about sexy stuff?”

“Yeah, I’m down,” Shane says, because he is pretty much always down to talk about sexy stuff. 

Sara knows this, of course, which explains the eye roll. “Yeah, buddy, I know you’re always down to talk about fucking—”

“I get it, I’m a slut,” Shane quips, and Ryan snorts.

After a second, Sara turns back to Ryan, who shrugs. “I, uh, yeah. Sure.”

She frowns. “Are you— are you hesitating because you’re embarrassed about sex in general, or are you hesitant to talk about it right now? For real, we can have this discussion another time. Nothing’s urgent.”

“No, no, I just—” Ryan blushes, and Shane goggles embarrassingly. He’s been better about it, about trying not to hide his instinctive reaction to Ryan’s body, but it’s hard. After more than half a decade of friendship and Ryan’s brotastic aura on top of that, it’s almost impossible to overcome the mental block which reads, in sullen gray capitals: RYAN IS OUT OF BOUNDS.

Anyway, Ryan says, “I wanna talk, but depending on what your idea is, I don’t think I would be up for doing anything tonight. Like, we can— I’m not saying— I just mean, I don’t have a lot of energy. Is all.” 

He looks ashamed over it, which is absurd to Shane. Ryan’s been overworking himself for the past two weeks — arguably for the past eight years — and it seems the only nights he gets more than four hours of sleep are the nights he spends with Shane and Sara, largely because they’ve both agreed not to let anyone start taking their clothes off if Ryan’s halfway to passing out from exhaustion.

“That’s totally cool,” Sara says, “I don’t think we even could do my idea tonight. I need to prep.”

Shane quirks an eyebrow. “Oh?” He tries not to lean into the Star Trek villain aesthetic too hard, considering he’s already tall and weird and kind of an asshole, but it seems appropriate here. They are, after all, talking about sexy stuff that requires _prep_. 

“Well,” Sara says, shuffling the cards again. Shane has a feeling they’re never going to get dealt out. “I was just thinking… we want to do butt stuff.”

Ryan and Shane wait, but there is no follow up. “Uh,” Ryan starts, “that’s— I mean, incisive analysis, but I think we’ve already established that.”

“No, there’s more!” Sara rushes to say, but flushes immediately after.

“Oh ho _ho_ ,” Shane says. “ _Someone’s_ embarrassed.” He stretches his foot out under the table to poke Sara in the shin. “We won’t judge.”

“You sound pretty judgy,” Ryan points out. He turns to Sara with wide eyes and adds solemnly, “But _I’d_ never judge you. All kinks are valid.”

He manages to hold it for a good two seconds before Sara’s twitching mouth breaks him. “Jesus,” Sara laughs as Ryan lets out an obnoxious guffaw. “‘All kinks are valid.’ I have to stop sleeping with you.”

“You wouldn’t last a week without those biceps,” Shane says. This is probably his favorite part of sleeping with two people; he gets to give earnest compliments and spicy banter at the same time. (Okay, there might be some other benefits, too.)

“Okay,” Sara says before Ryan can retreat into himself at the compliment or take them further along the path to giggling incoherence. “I was thinking. You guys wanna do butt stuff with each other.”

Shane looks at Ryan. “Y...es,” he tries, waiting for an objection which doesn’t come. Ryan’s mouth curls up into a smile, and Shane’s breath catches. “Yes. That’s— we can agree on that.”

“And I already know I’m into butt stuff, as in, stuff with _my_ butt—”

“What?” Ryan sounds strangled as his eyes dart between them. “You— uh. You guys. Did— do, you do— uh—”

“Yes, Ryan,” Shane says dryly, taking pity on him. “We have had anal sex before.” 

“ _Jesus_ ,” he says, sounding winded. “That’s—”

“We have been together for many years, Ryan,” Sara points out, and Ryan shakes his head.

“I know that, I just mean— that’s— that’s _so_ fucking hot, you don’t even know. I’m— Jesus. Can you— can we do that? Can you do that, while I—” He closes his mouth and winces, maybe at his own eagerness. Shane finds it endearing and unfathomably arousing, personally.

“I’m getting there,” Sara says. “I’m saying, we could do butt stuff with me! As a fun activity and as, like, a stepping stone to butt stuff with you guys! It’ll be more familiar, and—”

“Wait a sec,” Ryan interrupts, frowning. “I’m— this isn’t—” He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, but Shane thinks he can see the beginnings of Ryan’s objections.

“We don’t want to have sex with you as like, a prerequisite,” Shane says softly. Ryan nods. “This is— are you into this? Do you wanna do anal for you? We don’t have to work up to anything. You’re not—” Maybe it’s presumptuous in a different way to say _You’re not a test run for us_ , and it feels too big, too dangerous to say aloud. He doesn’t know what Sara’s thought process was, and he doesn’t want to make the leap if no one else is there.

Ryan, as always, is braver than Shane is. “I don’t like the idea of using you as a— as a, a gateway to anal. I don’t like the idea of us doing anything that isn’t for its own sake.” 

“Okay,” Sara says, “that’s— that’s really sweet, and maybe it was stupid of me to frame it like that.”

“It wasn’t _stupid_ ,” Shane protests. “It was considerate of you, but we’re just saying you don’t have to be considerate. We’re having sex. You can be— you should be selfish. You don’t have to accommodate us.”

Sara smiles. “See, this is why you guys— this is why I love you guys.”

It hits Shane the wrong way to hear that, to hear that common decency is somewhere in the mix of ‘things that are so fantastic that they make me want to be with this person more than with other people in the world,’ but maybe that’s not the conversation Sara wants to have right now over their dinner table.

Ryan leaves it at, “I love you, too,” and sets his hand on Sara’s.

She turns hers palm up, tangles her fingers with Ryan’s gently, and says, “So, if we can get back to the ass fucking.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Shane groans, pure midwestern instinct. Never has he been with two people who are so goddamn direct about— well, about anything.

“I admit, part of the reason was to maybe ease you guys into the idea of it,” Sara says, “but I also really wanna try…” And then she _blushes_.

Ryan squawks, “You! You’re blushing!”

“Yeah, I’m—” Sara huffs out a breath. “I’m not used to this!”

“We’re not gonna judge you,” Shane feels the need to add, considering that the last time he said it was a little less than believable. “For realsies.”

Sara takes a deep breath in, and says, “Double penetration.”

Ryan must say something — Shane watches his hand squeeze once around Sara’s, reflexively, before he drops it — but it’s lost to the ringing in Shane’s ears. Jesus Christ. He’s never— they’ve never— not even with toys, or anything—

“Shane?” Sara asks.

“Yup, yes,” he says only semi-consciously through his numb mouth, “absolutely.”

Ryan practically collapses laughing as Sara cuts the deck. “So that settles it, then,” she says smoothly, and Shane returns her sly smile.

* * *

“I’m going to die,” Ryan chokes out. “This is— this is how I go. This is it.”

“What’re you—” and then Shane catches sight of the pink plug in Sara’s ass as she turns to kiss Ryan. “Oh.” _Oh_ indeed. From Shane’s vantage point on the bed, Ryan and Sara look perfectly matched, Ryan’s gorgeous hands broad on her waist as she scratches gently at the back of his neck.

“I thought—” Sara cuts herself off with a sharp inhale as Ryan scrapes his teeth against her throat. Shane watches a full body shudder move through her and presses a palm against his dick. “I thought it’d be easier, if I was already… already…”

“Uh huh,” Ryan murmurs, pushing her gently onto the bed. “Great initiative, love the commitment.”

“This isn’t a shareholder meeting,” Shane snarks, but his heart isn’t in it. He watches as Sara twists around and crawls up to him. “Hey,” he says softly.

“Hi,” she says, and it’s all unreasonably adorable as she presses her mouth against his quickly in a closed-mouth kiss, chaste and sweet. And then Ryan presses his thumb against the base of the plug, wiggling it around a bit, and Sara sucks in a breath. “Oh man,” she breathes, and then she _really_ kisses Shane, her open mouth wet against his.

“Jesus, Sara,” he whispers, and thumbs at her nipple, reveling in the way she bites his lip, and then sinks her head down to bite gently at his neck, where he can feel his own pulse beating under the skin.

It’s almost too much to look up and take in Ryan, too, but Shane does it, and Christ, the view doesn’t disappoint; he’s shirtless and strong and so, so focused on Sara’s ass. Shane can just see his hands spanning each cheek, pulling them apart slightly, and he’s almost glad that he can’t see what Ryan’s seeing, because it’d undoubtedly end up in him coming all over Sara’s ass and ending this show before it starts.

“Can I ride you?” Sara asks, and Shane nods and slides down to a comfortable position so she can straddle him, taking his whole dick in one easy motion.

“ _Jesus_ , Sara,” he hisses, hands tight on her hips. “You— I—”

“Hey, this is the easy part,” she says. She looks over her shoulder and says, “I’m gonna— I’m gonna lean over, and you can handle the plug? If that sounds good?”

“Yeah,” Ryan croaks out. He sounds _wrecked_. Shane’s not sure that he’s doing any better, in all honesty. 

Sara leans forward, and Shane pulls her down onto himself, her body flush against his. Her eyes are already a little glassy, and he pulls her head up towards him by her hair, just a little, just to see her eyelashes flutter and her cheeks flush. “Oh,” she moans, and Shane has to kiss her.

And then Ryan gently pulls the plug out of her, and Jesus God, Shane can _feel it_ , can feel the heft of it through Sara’s body and up against his dick, and that’s, that’s _obscene_ , holy Christ—

“I’m gonna—” Ryan cuts himself off, and Shane peers around Sara to see him run a hand through his hair, already wild with sweat. “Can I— Sara, is it okay if I, if I fuck you—”

“Yeah,” she breathes, “uh huh, please—”

Ryan’s hands meet Shane’s around her hips as he presses the tip of his cock into her, and it’s, oh God, it’s tight, _Shane_ can feel how tight it is, he can’t even imagine what it’s like for Sara—

“Oh God,” she moans, high pitched and out of breath already, “don’t— oh God, wait a sec—”

Ryan freezes. “You want me to pull out?” he asks, anxiously. Shane runs his hands up and down Sara’s back, pressing down firmly in hopes of soothing her.

“No, it’s fine, it’s just—” She sucks in a breath and lets it out heavily. And she makes this noise high up in the back of her throat, this little whimper that, Shane is embarrassed to say, is really fucking hot.

Ryan says, “I’m really sorry, Sara, I need you to give me more than that. Are you okay? Am I hurting you? Should I—”

“No, it’s good,” Sara says all in a rush, “just— it’s just intense, oh—”

Shane has _never_ heard her like this, at a loss for words and for composure. It’s a little scary, but she seems mostly okay, so it’s— it’s mostly hot. It’s mostly surreal in how hot it is, actually. Shane might be hallucinating. This isn’t, like, a _thing_ that real people do, right? Double penetration is a porn thing, not a, not a real life human being thing that happens to real life human beings—

“You can move,” Sara whispers, pulling Shane out of his thoughts, “c’mon, Ryan, fuck me—”

“Oh God,” Ryan grunts, “okay—” and he inches into her, brutally slow, and the whole goddamn time Shane can feel it, trapped as he is beneath Sara’s body. Ryan’s balls brush up against Shane’s and Shane might actually pass out, right here, overstimulated across every sense.

“Oh _fuck_ Sara,” Ryan groans, shivering with it. “I’m— I’m gonna— you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Sara breathes, and then she sneaks a hand to her clit, wiggling around to make room between her body and Shane’s.

Shane can’t cope. There’s so much sensation, so much weight that he might as well be tied down; Sara’s the one getting double the penetration but it feels awfully like Shane’s the one who has to take it, who has to sit here and be a human dildo and just _deal_ with having Sara clench around him and Ryan press against him like it’s not too much for any one human to manage. In, like, the best way, of course.

And Ryan bottoms out, his hips flush against the whole mass of sweaty skin happening around Shane’s dick, Sara’s ass, and then Sara bites a mark into Shane’s shoulder and clenches around him and comes. It is the fastest Shane has ever seen anyone have an orgasm, period.

“Jesus,” Shane grits out, and wow, his voice really sounds like he gargled gravel or something. “Jesus Christ, Sara—”

“Oh my God,” she whispers after she catches her breath. “I didn’t— I didn’t think—  _oh_ my God.”

“You okay?” Ryan asks, frozen still, sweat dripping down his forehead. “Should I— are we— you want me to pull out?”

“No,” Sara says, relaxing on Shane’s stomach, languid and easy now. “I’m actually— this is really good, maybe I should’ve had an orgasm before we even started, to relax me—”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Ryan says, and his hips twitch, and Sara moans, loud and unapologetic. _Jesus_ , Shane hears Ryan mutter, over the rushing in his own ears.

And then it’s just Ryan pressing in and out, tiny movements that register as unbearably pleasurable against Shane’s dick, asking so often it almost reaches the absurd, “Is this okay? Are you okay? Is it good, do you like it—” while Sara replies with her breathless, “It’s, it’s good, Ryan it’s—  _oh_ God,” and Shane is biting his lip and kissing Sara and moving his hands everywhere to distract himself so he doesn’t come too soon.

At one point, Ryan leans forward to press his forehead against Sara’s back. He whispers something to her, and then murmurs, loud enough for Shane to hear, “Yeah, let’s give Shane a show.”

“I might not survive a show,” Shane says honestly. “I’m— this is a lot. I’m already overwhelmed.”

“Excellent,” Sara says, and Ryan grins, a devious flash of teeth that promises only the best in evil scheming.

And then somehow — it involves Sara pressing herself up with her hands against the bed next to Shane’s shoulders for leverage, and Ryan’s arms hooking under her armpits, and a lot of ab and bicep flexing — Sara is upright, leaning against Ryan’s body, her own chest moving with the force of Ryan’s breaths.

“Oh fuck,” Shane says, and closes his eyes and thinks very hard about what a zombie plague on Roanoke would have actually looked like if it happened.

“You gonna open your eyes anytime soon?” Ryan asks, and he laughs as Shane shakes his head firmly.

“Nope,” he says, “nope nope nope, you guys are too sexy. It’s too much to handle.”

“But you’re missing the show,” Sara moans, and Shane feels her tighten around him, and so of course he has to look, and it’s. It’s a lot.

Ryan’s got his right hand planted behind him for support and his left hand spread across one of Sara’s breasts as she rubs her own clit, and that’s. That’s.

Shane wants to say something, but he is well and truly speechless.

And then Sara orgasms abruptly, messily, and fuck, she _screams_ , a short and sharp sound, another first for their sex life. Sara’s always quiet — she always enjoys herself, absolutely, but her orgasms are contained, managed, gorgeous little hiccups and bitten lips and a cool five seconds of thigh twitching before she comes back online. Not so this time. Her hips jerk up as her muscles clench and unclench, and she presses her mouth against anything she can reach — her own hand, Ryan’s bicep around her shoulder, his throat as she turns her head towards it. What she’s doing can only be described as _grinding_ on Shane, and fuck, she’s so fucking _loud_ , her fingertips white as her hand comes up to grip Ryan’s forearm. “ _Oh_ ,” she moans, “ff— fuck—”

“Oh my God,” Ryan groans. “Jesus. Jesus, you’re so— you’re _so_ hot.”

Shane reaches up to squeeze her hips and pull her down even further onto him as she shakes, coming down.

“Oh my God,” she gasps, “oh my God, I’ve never—”

“Yeah,” Shane says, absolutely stunned. “Holy— wow, babe. Wow.”

“I’m—” Shane sees tears, real actual tears in her eyes, as Sara says in a wondrously small voice, “I’m really— that was a lot—” and then she bends over to press kisses against Shane’s chest, his throat, his mouth.

“Shit,” Ryan hisses, “I— Sara, I’m gonna— oh fuck— I’m gonna come, can I come inside you—”

“Yeah,” Sara gasps, “please, c’mon—”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan says fervently, and he’s coming, pushing his hips into Sara’s ass as sweat pours down his face.

Shane can barely see he’s so hard, but he reaches for Ryan, grateful for his arm span as Ryan grips his hand. “God,” Ryan says, “oh my God.”

“Yes,” Shane croaks. “Seconded.” He is ruined. He doesn’t even know if he’ll be able to make himself come; he can only exist here, in this moment, absolutely aroused and exhausted and exhilarated all at once. He’ll be hard forever, probably, a gremlin of a man destroyed by sex.

“Let me get you off,” Ryan says. Sara kisses Shane and he feels more than hears her breath hitch as Ryan pulls out, gentle but inexorable, unhesitating. “Yeah. Oh fuck, yeah. Sara, can you, do you think you can move?”

“Uh huh,” Sara says dreamily, eminently pliable, and lets Ryan lift her bodily off of Shane’s dick and help her roll to the side. Somehow it is this out of all of it that brings Shane’s arousal to the forefront, that elevates it from a background fact of life to vital immediacy.

“Jesus Christ,” Shane says as Ryan shifts backwards and hunches over to jerk him off. “Jesus Christ, you just— oh _fuck_ — Ryan, you just lifted her up—”

“Yeah, I’m buff,” Ryan quips, and tightens his grip. Shane finds Sara’s hand and squeezes it as he lets Ryan get him there. God, his arms, his shoulders, the flop of his sex-ruined hair. “You gonna come for me?” he asks.

“Yes,” Shane squeaks out, embarrassingly, and then comes all over himself. His ears pop and his vision goes blurry, but he can feel Sara kissing his shoulder as Ryan bites his thigh. His eyes slide closed as he rides out the last of it, shuddering. “Oh, shit. Jesus.”

“Yeah,” Sara says shakily, and then giggles. “Oh, yeah. Oh _wow_.”

“You can say that again,” Ryan says, and kisses Shane’s thigh gently, just above the bruise on his thigh that’s definitely already forming. He rolls off the bed gracelessly to stand up and stretch. “Oh my God.” He laughs, belly deep, bending forward to rest his palms on his knees. “Wow, guys. That was so _athletic_.”

“I’m so impressed,” Sara says. It feels mostly like they’re talking over Shane, which is ideal, because Shane’s not entirely sure he’s ready for human conversation yet. “Also I might need to sleep forever. That was really intense.”

“Yeah.” Ryan walks around the bed to the side Sara’s lying on. “Hey, can I kiss you? I feel a little—” He does some uncertain hand motions, and Sara pulls him onto the bed next to them, shuffling Shane over to make room.

Shane rolls onto his side towards them, spooning Sara and setting his hand on Ryan’s side as Ryan and Sara make out, slow and deep but without any kind of urgency. He kisses the back of Sara’s neck, gently, and leans over to kiss Ryan once, before pulling back to settle into the bed. He means to participate, to maybe trade some good banter or at least say something coherent about how high he is on endorphins, but then he’s asleep, lulled into dreamland by the smell of Sara’s shampoo and the feeling of Ryan’s skin under his fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE this has only minimal anal content. please accept my deepest apologies, and rest assured that more anal will be coming (heh) in later chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ariana may be problematic but when she said “before i let you walk you gotta show me how you crawl” in nicki minaj’s iconic [get on your knees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R6DLRS4594) i thought that was very sexy of her.
> 
> EDIT: IS COCK WARMING ONE WORD OR TWO oh fuck please vote in the comments below thank You

It’s a Tuesday, the first time Sara walks in on Ryan warming Shane’s cock.

They’d discovered it a while ago, apparently. Ryan had admitted the whole thing over tacos while Shane was filming his stupid money race segment (the bowl cut was… unfortunate), and the story went like this: Shane had had one or two too many drinks after an Unsolved wrap party, Ryan had gotten on his knees in his bedroom once they got home, and Shane warned him outright that it’d take twenty minutes at least for him to finish, but Ryan had just… stayed there.

He’d said, “And it’s— I mean, I know we said it’s cool to be, to not always be the three of us, but we missed you, obviously, and I don’t want you to think we’re going on, on _sexual exploration jaunts_ without you on purpose or something—” as though Ryan had done something wrong, as though Ryan should have been embarrassed because he’d figured out a way to give himself pleasure without Sara’s surveillance.

It was all very Catholic, is all. So Sara had said, “I’ll only be mad if you don’t tell me more,” and slid her foot up against Ryan’s ankle, and revelled in the crinkle around his eyes as he smiled self-consciously.

Which brings the narrative to this Tuesday, a Tuesday evening after a workday where Sara spent no less than three hours battling with Illustrator to put together graphics for one ( _one!_ ) Ladylike video. She’s not even supposed to be working on anything other than Unsolved these days, except she owed Freddie a favor from way back and besides, she likes the Ladylike team well enough.

The important part is that she’s exhausted, but from a kind of pent-up lethargy that would probably go away if she could just motivate herself to go for a run or something, and she’s bored, and kind of pissed off at the universe, and there’s Ryan under the kitchen table suckling at Shane’s dick while he pokes out a script for the fucking Hot Daga or something.

“Yowza,” she says, ready to shed whatever irritation hangover has followed her home. She drops her bags by the door, and walks over to give Shane a kiss. “Hi.”

“Hey there,” Shane says, saving whatever he was working on. She manages a glance before he shuts the laptop lid; it _was_ the fucking Hot Daga. Unbelievable. “You’re home—” He looks at his watch, and then blinks, surprised, “—late. Looks like we all lost track of time.”

“Sure did,” Sara says slyly, eyebrow raised at Ryan under the table. She pushes at Shane’s chair until he gets the hint and pulls his dick out of Ryan’s mouth for long enough to turn his whole chair sideways, so that he’s facing Sara, parallel to the table’s edge. Ryan slides out from under the table and in between them, still on his knees, facing Shane in his jeans-and-a-button-down work outfit. Ryan’s hands are fisted gently on top of his thighs. “You guys are pretty,” she breathes, and slides her hand into Ryan’s hair.

Other than the maybe inherently submissive position of cockwarming, they haven’t really played with power dynamics of any kind at all, so it’s a shock when Ryan does nothing but lean into the touch, a blissed out smile on his face.

“Oh, wow,” Sara says, and drops to her knees behind him. She can see Ryan’s shoulders tense, and she presses a kiss to his cheek, petting his hair until he settles again. “Not a bad wow, Ry,” she murmurs, running her other hand down his arm. He shivers.

Sara peeks up at Shane, who’s red in the face. She grins. “You gonna put Shane’s dick back in your mouth, baby?”

It’s a risk, but it pays off as Ryan groans, and leans forward, Sara’s fingers still in his hair, licking at Shane’s dick and maneuvering his face around until he can fit the head inside his mouth. He doesn’t use his hands once, Sara realizes.

“He’s great,” Shane tells Sara, right over Ryan’s head like he isn’t even there. He fits a broad palm against the back of Ryan’s head, thumb meeting Sara’s fingertips where she’s scratching gently at Ryan’s scalp. “I’m glad you’re here. We tried something kinda new.”

“Oh?” It’s all new to Sara, but now that she thinks about it, one of them probably would have told her if this — Ryan melting into a touch, nonverbal — was standard. She pulls her hand out of Ryan’s hair and slides it down, setting both of her hands against his hips, so that Shane can move Ryan where he wants him.

Shane hums approvingly at Ryan, and then tells Sara, “He has a plug in him.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she says. Ryan isn’t wearing a shirt, but he’s got sweatpants on, those expensive joggers that always fall just right over the crotch and too tight over the ass when hot frat boys wear them. She can’t make out an outline or anything, but the idea of Ryan wearing a plug under there — the idea that Ryan might be wearing _her_ plug, the pink one she wore last time — gets her dizzy. “Is it— can I see?”

Shane pulls Ryan off his dick, as gently as he can without letting go of his hair. “Can she see?”

“Yeah,” Ryan says hoarsely, and Sara sucks in a breath at the way his voice sounds, absolutely wrecked. _There’s no way he’ll sound normal at work tomorrow_ , she thinks absurdly. He turns around to look at her and says, “If you— if you wanna, yeah.”

“Of course I want to,” Sara says, and kisses him, because she hasn’t gotten to this whole time. Ryan moans into her mouth, and she licks the taste of Shane out of him, wondering how long he’d been kneeling under that table.

Ryan turns back around to face Shane and pulls his pants down, just below the curve of his ass. The plug isn’t the pink one, it’s a much smaller black one, and Sara can’t help but think that it looks perfect in him. Anything would look perfect in him, but this, right now— he’s gorgeous. “You look beautiful,” Sara says, and then wiggles the plug around with her thumb against the base of it, mostly as revenge for the unreasonably fantastic assfucking Ryan gave her not too long ago.

“Jesus,” Ryan hisses out, grinding down onto the plug. Sara pushes herself up to peer over his shoulder, and sees his dick trapped under the waistband of his sweatpants, the tiniest wet spot starting to show.

“Wow,” she says, and kisses his neck, his skin flushed and sweaty against her mouth.

When she thinks to look up, she notices Shane stroking his dick gently, absentmindedly, his eyes roving over the two of them. She realizes Shane can’t see what she’s doing at all, and she presses the plug in deep, sudden and unexpected, just to make Ryan collapse forward and press a loud moan against Shane’s knee.

“You two,” Shane says, and his left hand goes white where it’s gripping his own thigh. “This was my show, you know, before you got involved.”

“I’m a gift,” Sara agrees, and pulls the plug out with intention, almost to the widest point before shoving it back in again. Ryan’s shoulders shake, and Sara kisses his back. “Hey, Ryan,” she asks, shifting to the side so she can see at least a little of his face. “How are you doing? Need me to stop?”

“N— no,” Ryan gasps, and rubs his forehead against Shane’s jeans. “It’s good.” He blinks up at Shane, then, and says, “But can I— can I go back to sucking your dick?”

Shane’s hand squeezes around his dick before he releases it. “Yeah,” he says, hoarsely, “go for it.”

Ryan slides forward comfortably, clearly used to getting Shane’s cock in his mouth. Sara shuffles forward so that her whole body is pressed against Ryan’s back, and curls her fingers in his hair, just to give him something else to feel while she fucks him gently with the plug. Shane’s stomach jumps when Ryan groans around him.

After a while, Shane puts his hands in Ryan’s hair, and Sara slides her hand out of the way and down to Ryan’s dick. “This okay?” she asks, fingers resting against his stomach, just above the head of his dick.

Ryan hums something that sounds like agreement around Shane, and she catches Shane’s eye to make him pull Ryan off his dick. “Yeah,” Ryan gasps, “it’s good, no complaints—”

Shane pulls him back down, and Sara circles her hand around Ryan’s cock. She strokes lightly, unhurriedly, watching as Ryan’s cheeks hollow around Shane. “Real pretty,” she breathes, and she feels Ryan’s dick twitch in her hand. _Nice_.

“You’re a menace,” Shane says through gritted teeth. “I— we were just going to have a nice relaxing evening—”

“You love it,” Sara says, stroking harder. She can hear cut-off noises in the back of Ryan’s throat as Shane hardens in his mouth.

Shane sighs out, “You know I do,” and tilts his head back as if to savor Ryan’s mouth. “Shit, baby,” he says, voice rough and low, and even though she knows he’s talking to Ryan, the back of Sara’s neck heats. She hasn’t touched herself at _all_ , she realizes, and she is suddenly desperate for something against her. She finds her hips circling down almost unconsciously, in time with the movement of her hands on Ryan.

Ryan’s hips start to stutter and Sara can feel his telltale shiver. “Are you close?” she asks, more rhetorically than anything, and tightens her grip. Ryan makes another desperate muffled noise and Sara has to lean forward to look at the shape of his lips around Shane’s cock. “Wow,” she breathes, and closes her eyes against a sudden swell of emotion, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s neck.

Ryan’s hands jerk on top of his thighs. Sara blows out a breath. “Okay,” she whispers as though she’s soothing a horse, barely moving her wrist, just holding her hand out as a tight hole for Ryan to thrust up into. Her other hand pushes the plug into him deeper, and she hopes, fuck, she hopes it feels good. “Yeah. That’s amazing.”

Sweat beads at Ryan’s forehead, and for some stretch of time, maybe thirty seconds or five minutes or half an hour, they stay there in that perfect limbo, Sara breathing in the desperation-soaked air around Ryan as he ruts up into her grip. And then just as she starts pulling out the plug again, Ryan chokes out a noise around Shane’s cock, and comes, spilling all over his own stomach and Sara’s hand and his nice sweatpants.

“You ruined your pants, Ryan,” Sara chides. She finishes sliding the plug out of him as he shivers through the last of the aftershocks, and he moans, loud even with a dick in his mouth.

He pushes himself off of Shane’s dick. “ _Jesus_ ,” he hisses, toppling sideways to rest his forehead against the inside of Shane’s knee. “Jesus _Christ_.”

“Uh huh,” Sara says, kissing the back of his neck. “Okay. I’m taking my pants off.”

She starts to unbutton her fly. “I— Give me a _chance_ here, baby,” Ryan says, turning around to give her a real kiss hello. Her hands abandon their task to settle on his skin, press against all that muscle. “That was amazing,” he admits softly, and Sara closes her eyes as she kisses him, appreciating the lax set of his shoulders, the way every edge of him is softened and satisfied, now.

“Not to be all phallocentric here or what have you but… _guys_ ,” Shane whines plaintively, and Sara laughs against Ryan’s mouth. “I mean, this is all very sweet and tender, but—”

“Shhhh,” Sara says, pushing herself up on shaky legs to kiss him, too.

Sara loves kissing Shane just as much as she loves kissing Ryan. She loves Shane’s stubble, and his lips, and the way he usually kisses her all gentle and assured, like he knows they have all the time in the world, except for the times when he’s desperate and his mouth is slack and open and he tries to keep quiet but he can’t stop the moans that come out half-choked. This time is one of the latter times. “ _Unh_ —” he starts, a sharp noise in the back of his throat, and Sara kisses it out of him.

“Shh, baby,” Sara whispers again, finally shedding her pants and crawling on top of him. “I got you.” But she thinks about Ryan on the floor behind them and stops herself from sitting right in Shane’s lap in that tiny chair. “Wait a sec. Can we move to the couch?”

Shane blinks. “I— What, you wanna—” He must get the idea, or something like it, because he suddenly changes track. “Oh, yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

So Sara stands up, and pulls Ryan along, and the three of them migrate to the couch. “You wanna stay on the floor, Ryan?”

Ryan’s mouth opens, but it takes a second for him to start speaking. “I— Sure, yeah.”

“You don’t have to,” she reminds him.

“No, no, I’d—” He flushes abruptly, and Sara watches as Shane cups his hand against Ryan’s hair, fitting his palm against the back of his head. Ryan’s eyes flutter closed. Softly, he adds, “Yeah, I wanna stay. If that’s okay.”

“That’s super okay,” Sara breathes, transfixed by him. She kneels down to kiss him briefly, and then stands back up. “Okay, Shane, sit on the couch.”

“Your wish is my command,” he says, because he’s Shane, and sprawls out like a king on his throne, legs wide open to show off his dick. He wraps a hand around it to stroke it a few times to get it hard, and Sara, who tries not to stroke either of her boyfriends’ egos too much, just about faints.

“Cool, cool cool cool,” she mutters to herself, and then, louder, “Put your damn legs together, I can’t ride you like this.”

Shane’s hand stops suddenly. “Right—” he chokes out, and shifts his thighs closer together. Sara takes her shirt off in one smooth movement, and revels in the sharp breaths she hears from both Ryan and Shane.

“I’m just gonna—” and she awkwardly steps onto the couch cushions and then turns back to face Ryan. “Is this—”

“Yeah, I got you,” Shane says from behind her, and helps her kneel in position. “You comfy?”

“Yup,” she says, settling in. Ryan looks up at them in wonder and she can only imagine the sight they make: Shane’s broad hands at Sara’s waist, his height letting him make eye contact with Ryan even from behind Sara, as Sara arches her back and spreads her thighs to better fit in his lap. “This good, Ryan?”

“Uh huh.” Ryan’s hand slides off his own lap, unnoticed; he doesn’t take his eyes off of them once. “That’s. That’s great.”

“Awesome.” And then Sara says, “I can’t really reach— Shane, can you—”

“Yeah,” he grunts, and briefly moves one hand off of her waist to help slide his dick in. “Oh shit—”

“Agreed,” Sara sighs out, leaning back to rest her full weight on Shane. “Yeah. Oh, fuck, yeah.”

Shane buries his face in the crook of her neck, nipping lightly as his hips shift up and down in tiny movements that drag against every nerve. His breath is loud in her ear and his hands are so _fucking_ big, just holding her in place as he fucks up into her—

“Sh— _ane_ ,” she says, a little embarrassed by the way her voice catches in the middle of a syllable, but Shane groans into her shoulder at the sound. “That’s— that’s really— really good—”

Ryan shuffles forward, and Sara wishes she had longer arms so she could _touch_ him, could reach down and hold him close. “You guys are so fucking gorgeous,” he says, his voice low and raspy and Jesus _Christ_ Sara can’t imagine how long he must’ve had Shane’s dick in his throat, fuck, “I’m—” and he moves even closer to press a kiss to the top of Shane’s knee, and then one to the inside of Sara’s thigh. “I can’t reach—” he says awkwardly, and then cuts himself off.

“It’s okay,” Sara says, hating the very idea of Ryan feeling like he’s inadequate, like there’s more he should be doing. “It’s more than okay, just you being here is so— so hot, I love it, I love you—”

“ _Baby_ ,” Ryan whines, and puts his hands on her knees, spreading them apart just a little wider, just from the pressure of his palms against them.

“You guys are too fucking much,” Shane says, and his right hand sneaks down to circle around Sara’s clit. “I can’t— I was in charge, you know, but you guys are so hot that now I’m just fucking—” and then, as Sara clenches around him, “ah, _Christ_ — you could do anything to me, you know, and I’d fucking love it—”

“That’s so hot, too,” Sara gasps, and closes her eyes to ride out the feeling in her bones, the involuntary high that only happens when it’s really good. “Oh, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Shane asks, and bites her earlobe, and her neck. And as though they’ve coordinated it, Ryan scrapes his nails up Sara’s thighs, too, and blatantly—kindly, of course—laughs at the noise that comes out of her.

She _loves_ them. “Next time—” Sara’s breath catches, and her thighs shake, but she perseveres. “We’ll— we really will get you on a bed, I promise, Ryan—” Ryan’s hands suddenly leave her thighs, and she blinks her eyes open as he looks away awkwardly. “No, wait, what—”

“I thought you guys maybe… forgot,” he says casually, as though it wouldn’t mean anything. As though, well, of course they would’ve forgotten, as though it’s still the Shane-and-Sara plus Ryan show.

“Jesus,” Shane spits, “are you fucking serious?”

Ryan flinches, as though Shane’s angry at him, and not at himself for failing to see what this looks like. “I, uh—”

“Sara, can you—”

“Come up here, Ryan,” Sara says kindly, and she has to admit, she enjoys seeing him struggle to stand on his shaky legs. He leans in towards them, and she pulls him in for a kiss. “Hey,” she whispers, “we love you, you know. You have a say, too.”

“Yeah,” Ryan whispers, and presses his forehead against hers for a long second. He steadies himself with one hand on the back of the couch and pulls back a bit. “Okay. Yeah.”

“Good,” Sara whispers back, and then moans loudly as Shane thrusts up. “ _Jesus_ , buddy—”

“S’just nice,” Shane drawls, “seein’ my best guy and my best gal getting along so well—”

“Shut up,” Ryan says, and leans over to kiss him, too, right next to Sara as Shane’s hand continues its merciless clit stimulation. She can hear them better than she can see them, wet and messy and full of tiny instinctive grunts that are muffled by each other’s mouths. “Jesus, Shane,” Ryan groans, bringing his free hand up to play in Shane’s hair. It’s all getting a little crowded, but Sara can’t find it in herself to mind.

“You still taste like me,” Shane murmurs.

Jesus Christ. “Jesus _Christ_ ,” Sara says, watching as Ryan’s mouth falls open, stunned.

And then—because it’s all good and Shane is so goddamn big inside and around her and Ryan’s sweat is heady—her orgasm smacks her right across the face all of a sudden like a goddamn freight train. Okay, it’s a bad metaphor. “ _Fuck_ ,” she hisses, vision whiting out as she feels herself shudder around Shane’s dick. His hands feel so, so good, and then Ryan kisses her in the middle of it and all she can do is gasp into his mouth, hands twisting in his hair.

Her ears pop, and she can vaguely hear Ryan and Shane talking but she can’t make out the words. “Shit,” she sighs out, pleasantly exhausted, relaxing against Shane. “Oh, fuck.”

“Good?” Shane asks, and she nods dopily. “Okay, I’m gonna— can I keep—”

“Yeah,” she says, and Shane puts both of his hands on her hips to keep her in place as he fucks up into her. He presses his forehead against the back of her neck, and she hums happily, reaching a hand back to curl in his hair as he pants against her skin.

“Huh—” he grunts, and she tightens her grip on his hair, and he comes, messy and loud, making guttural noises that sound barely human.

“Wow, fuck,” Ryan says, and he kisses Shane, too, as he comes down. “Wow. Oh, wow.”

“Great vocab,” Sara says, gently pushing herself up and out of Shane’s lap to fall sideways on the couch. “Very— very diversified.”

“Diversified is my middle name,” Ryan says, and helpfully arranges her legs so that her feet are in Shane’s lap. “Also, I love how big this couch is.”

“This couch is a good couch,” Sara agrees, and stretches. “ _Oh_ , man. You know what? Wow _is_ the perfect word. Great work, everyone. Put ‘er there.”

“You can’t be out here using shitty idioms when I’m too braindead to contribute,” Shane says. He also starts to give Sara a foot massage, because he is a treasure. “Also I don’t think I like the fact that we’re all naked and your feet are right next to my dick.”

“You mean you don’t have a foot fetish?” Sara asks, and tries to poke him in the dick with her toes as he fends her off. “Dick feet!” she chants, “Dick feet! Dick feet!”

“I hate you both,” Ryan says.

“You _looooove_ us,” Shane counters sappily, easily trapping Sara’s feet with a hand around each ankle. “You want to have our babies and buy us roses and whisper sweet nothings in our ears.”

Ryan blinks. “Uh—”

“We wanna do that, too,” Sara adds, setting her legs back down. “Just to clarify.”

“Gotcha,” Ryan says, and rearranges Sara so that he can sit down on the couch with her head in his lap. “Well.” He blows out a breath. “Damn.”

“Yeah,” Shane says. He settles a hand on Sara’s stomach, and Ryan does, too; their fingertips touch and it is, frankly, all very tentative for two people who were literally engaging in cockwarming not one hour earlier. Sara puts her hand on top of theirs, just to join in the action, and there they are, three naked people on a couch blushing over hand-holding.

Shane and Ryan are so stupid, and Sara adores them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [dreamwidth](https://a-good-soldier.dreamwidth.org/) babeyyyy


End file.
